Confession
by 1KamZ
Summary: Rosalina is secretly in love with Mario and couldn't hide her true feelings for him anymore. She finally admits them to him one day and how does he react? ONESHOT, LEMON


**Hey there and welcome to another one of my lemon stories for all you perverts to enjoy. This is a Mario X Rosalina lemon that was requested by SonicRomance15. I hope you enjoy this lemon that I took the time out of my (not really) busy schedule to write and show to the public. Now I'm done talking, so that means you're now free to read. And remember, if you're under the age of 16 please read something else. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Confession**

**By: 1KamZ**

On a happy and sunny afternoon in Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Princess Peach were busy planting colorful roses in the back of the castle. Mario was listening to the sounds of Peach's pleasant humming as he watched her plant another rose in her large garden. He was a bit annoyed that she disturbed him from watching his basketball game to help her with her roses.

"Are you done yet, Peach? You're making me miss the game!" Mario whined.

"Calm down, Mario. I'm almost done, now shut up and help me," Peach replied.

"Why couldn't you ask Daisy to help you?"

"She wasn't feeling good today, so she's at Luigi's house to be taken care of."

Mario groaned at her answer, rolling his eyes in disappointment. There's no way he'll have his chance to finish watch his basketball game anytime soon.

Peach realized his attitude and had an idea to get him interested. "Mario, can please be a gentleman and get me another rose," Peach politely asked.

He groaned and turned behind him to grab another rose but as he turned back around, he suddenly saw her in a very tempting bent over position, letting her perfectly shaped ass be shown to the short plumber. He just gazed and bit his lip as he watched her sway her rear from side to side in a teasing way, causing him to forget about giving her the rose.

"Mario? What's taking you so long?" Peach asked in a teasing voice, smirking since she knew Mario was watching her.

He instantly came back to reality and gave his princess the rose quickly. "Oh, sorry about that."

Meanwhile...

After several hours of wasting time planting roses in Peach's garden, they were finally finished, planting one last red rose in the dirt. Mario wasted no time rushing back inside the castle and turning on the television to watch his game. He was displeased to see the game end and his team without the win.

"No! No! No!" he yelled in frustration. "It's the second time they've lost a game!"

Peach walked in and smiled at Mario's angry face. "Aww what's wrong? They lost again?" she asked, seeing him nod in reply. "Don't worry maybe I can do something to make you feel better, hmm? After all, you deserve a reward for helping me with those roses," she said, walking closer to him and narrowing her big blue eyes.

"What? Annoy me to death?"

Peach giggled at his answer and kissed his cheek gently. "No but I can kiss you to death," she whispered in his ear seductively.

Mario smirked since he knew where this is heading and wasted no time kissing her rosy lips deeply. She fell back on the couch after being overpowered by the plumber, moaning softly and rubbing her hands behind his back. He trailed his kisses down to her neck, nibbling and sucking her tender skin while she tries to unbutton his blue overall pants. As soon as his pants was loose and thrown on the floor, so they can continue to have this day for themselves, the castle's home phone rang unexpectedly and quickly interrupted them.

"Who the hell is this?!" Mario groaned in irritation, still kissing Peach's neck tenderly.

Peach was enjoying this but was a bit disappointed that she was disturbed from her actions with her man. She had to answer the phone. "Mmm... Mario stop."

"Just ignore it."

"I can't, what if Daisy's calling to ask for something."

Mario sighed and stopped what he was doing, allowing Peach to answer her ringing phone.

"Hello? Peach's castle, this is the princess speaking, how may i help you?"

_"Oh, hi, Peach, this is Rosalina. Listen, I'm in need of some help cleaning up in my observatory and I'm wondering if-"_

"Sure I'll help," Peach interjected happily.

_"Oh, well thanks but I really wanted Mario to come and help me clean up this place."_

Peach raised an eyebrow wondering why Mario is needed to clean her observatory when she's willing to help. "Oh... well I'll tell him."

_"Okay thanks, Peach. Bye now."_

"Bye," she finally said, hanging up the phone before turning her attention to Mario's seductive stare.

"Let's go upstairs, so no one can bother us," he said with a devilish smirk that caused Peach to blush softly.

"Um we can't. Rosalina just called, she wanted you to head up to her observatory to help her with some cleaning, " she replied.

Mario groaned. "You've got to be freaking kidding me! First I had stop watching my game to help you plant roses, now I can't make love to you because I gotta clean Rosalina's observatory? Doesn't she have those Lumas? Why can't they do that job?"

"Oh, don't be mad, Mario," Peach assured. "I'm sure you won't be taking so long up there right?" She smiled before kissing his lips deeply. "Just don't keep me waiting..."

Mario smirked and slapped her ass as he heard her yelp in surprise. "I wont. But how am I gonna get there anyway?"

Suddenly, they heard sounds of a launch star forming outside the front of the castle and they both rushed outside. "Oh, well bye, Peach," he said, waving his goodbyes to Peach as she did the same with a soft smile. He jumped in the star and within seconds, he was quickly blasted off into the clear blue sky.

"Please get back home on time, Mario," she said softly to herself before heading back into her castle.

While flying through deep space, Mario noticed random colored starbits flying alongside him and he was lucky enough to catch them all. "Maybe I can give these to Rosalina when I get there," he said to himself, seeing even more starbits near him. Several minutes of soaring through space and catching numerous starbits, he finally arrived at the Comet Observatory and landed safely. He watched around the dirty place and was puzzled to realize that there was nobody in sight.

"Rosalina, I'm here. Where are you?" he called out.

"In here!" her voice responded from a very far location.

"Where?"

"The kitchen!"

Mario rushed into her kitchen and gasped to realize the busy activities occurring inside. Lumas were all over the place, tidying up in the kitchen along with Rosalina.

"Oh, thank God you're here!" Rosalina sighed, washing the dishes.

"What the hell happened in here? Did you have some kind of crazy party yesterday?"

"Yeah, we did but it somehow got out of hand."

Mario shook his head before handing the star princess the numerous amount of starbits he collected a while ago. "Anyway, these are for you."

Rosalina smiled at this. "Oh, thank you, Mario you're so sweet," she said, taking the starbits.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, " Mario muttered, rolling his eyes in irritation and grabbing a broom to begin his cleaning.

Meanwhile...

They were finally finished with cleaning all over the observatory, the kitchen, Rosalina's bedroom, library, engine room, and garage were completely clean. Mario was inside the library sweeping up the last bit of dirt on the floor.

"Done!" he sighed in relief, resting his broom on a nearby bookshelf. "Now I can get back home." He exits the library and gazed around the super clean observatory in front of him. "Okay, Rosalina looks like my job here is done, so I guess I'll be heading home now," he called out hoping for a reply but realized there was no answer. "Hey did you hear me? I'm leaving."

Still no answer.

Now Mario wanted to leave but he wanted to make sure Rosalina heard him so he checked everywhere around the observatory and she was nowhere to be found. Her room was the last place to check and he made his way there. He strolled inside and looked at the clean, empty room in front of him.

"Rosalina you in here?" he asked lightly and once again he had no reply.

He sighed and turned to take his leave but as he made the first step, a voice was suddenly heard.

"Yes, I'm here," Rosalina finally answered.

Mario quickly turned back and gasped to notice her wrapped in a towel around her waist and hair. "Oh, you just came from your bath."

"Yep, all that cleaning made me a bit sweaty," she replied, drying her blonde hair. "I heard you saying something outside a while ago. What was it?"

"I was just about to-," he stopped from his sentence as he gazed at the star princess' half covered body while she continues drying her hair. "I was a-about to l-leave," he stammered.

Rosalina giggled at Mario's actions and smiled at him. "Are you okay, Mario?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine!" he replied, chuckling nervously. "Well, I'll be heading back to Earth now."

Rosalina frowned and stopped him swiftly. "Oh, you're leaving already? I wanted to give you something before you go."

Her words stopped him from touching the bedroom doorknob and he turned his attention to her. "What is it?"

She smiled and sat on her large bed, patting the space next to her for Mario to take his seat. He slowly made his way there and sat down next to her, feeling somehow uncomfortable.

"Here you go," she said, smiling gleefully and handing him 8000 coins. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping me clean this place."

"Heh, thanks."

"You're welcome, Mario but stay here while I get some clothes on, I still have one last important thing to give you before you leave."

"...Okay," he whispered, watching her head into her bathroom to get dressed.

As he waited patiently for Rosalina to return, he noticed a very bizarre object poking out from under her bed. He wondered what could it be, so he picked up the item and gasped to realize that it was a photo of him and a message written and the bottom left corner.

"Hmm?" he questioned himself, reading the written message.

"Rosalina X Mario."

Mario was completely puzzled to read the strange message. Did Rosalina really have a thing for him? Suddenly, she returned and watched him as another smile was shown on her face. "I'm back, Mario." Her words caused him to rapidly shove the photo into his pocket. His back was turned to her, so he was lucky enough not to let her see what he was doing. "Sorry I took so long."

"O-Oh, it's okay, no need to-," he instantly stopped his sentence as he turned around to face Rosalina. He instantly swallowed his words as he witnessed the sight in front of him.

Rosalina was dressed in a lacy white bra and panties covered by an attractive aqua colored see though nightgown. Her pink lip gloss shined through her lips and her blue eye shadow gave her the most of a seductive and sexy look. Mario quickly covered his face and turned away, feeling embarrassed to see her in this attire.

"Don't worry, Mario, no need to cover your eyes," she assured, sitting next to him. "Besides, I don't know why you should be embarrassed to see a beautiful body like mine," she said seductively, gently brushing her hand around his thigh.

"Whoa! Look at the time, gotta get back home for Peach's dinner or she'll kill me," he declared, standing up. He rushed over to the closed door and placed his hand on the doorknob to take his leave.

"Mario...," Rosalina called.

He slowly turned around and gulped to see Rosalina approaching to him as beads of sweat formed on his face.

"You're not going anywhere...," she whispered in a sultry tone.

"O-Okay," Mario surrendered.

She smiled and kissed his lips suddenly, causing the plumber to pop his eyes open but they slowly closed as he gave into their kiss. He heard Rosalina moan as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck, deepening their passionate makeout session. She continued her moaning and fumbled with the yellow buttons on his overall pants. Mario's eyes quickly opened and pushed Rosalina away since he just realized what is happening in front of him.

"Stop this, Rosalina, it's not right. I can't be doing this with you. I belong to someone else," he spoke, rubbing off the lip gloss from his lips.

"Please, Mario, have sex with me," Rosalina pleaded, staring into his guilty eyes. "I can't hide this anymore, I love you, Mario. I loved you since the first moment I saw you in my observatory years ago. I wanted to tell you this but I found out that Peach was your special one. I was devastated when Polari told me that. Everytime when I get lonely here, I think about you, I think about us as a loving couple. Why don't you dump that bimbo and spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Well, w-what about Waluigi?"

"NO! It's you, I want you! Kiss me again... please."

Mario turned his face away after hearing those words but Rosalina realized this and grabbed his face, turning him to face her. They both stared into each other's eyes and then suddenly, they closed in for one nice and passionate kiss. Mario wanted to pull away but for some reason, he gave in to their kiss and wrapped his hands around her hips. Rosalina moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss, shoving her wet tongue into his mouth and fighting with his tongue. They soon fell onto Rosalina's large bed, her being above the plumber and still kissing him intensely. They parted lips to catch some air and Rosalina wasted no time unbuttoning the the straps on Mario's overalls.

"Now, I want you to just relax, Mario," Rosalina whispered, smirking seductively.

She successfully gets the overalls loose and blushed to spot his red shell designed boxers as well as the visible bulge poking out in front of her.

"Oh, but Mario you're already excited," she spoke in a teasing tone.

Mario gasped silently as he noticed Rosalina brushing her hand around his chest, slowly dropping her hand down to his waist. She looked up at his gaze and smiled as her hand then trailed down to his bulge and began caressing him gently. He groaned silently at this enjoyable feeling and allowed her to continue.

"Wow, Mario, you're so hard."

He said nothing as she continued, massaging him and smiling proudly. She blushed and kissed his lips quickly, massaging him in a more faster pace. As they continued their kissing session, Rosalina stopped her massaging and dug her hand in Mario's boxers, now feeling his bare manhood for the first time. She blushed even more as she couldn't believe how long and hard Mario's erection was. Still kissing the short plumber, she began stroking him at a slow pace before Mario broke their wet kiss and groaned in her ear.

"Ugghh, Rosalina...," he muttered.

"What's wrong, Mario? Do you want me to stop?" she asked seductively, narrowing her eyes at him.

"N-No," he replied, feeling completely guilty after saying those words.

Rosalina giggled and resumed stroking him, going into a more faster pace. Mario's eyes slowly closed at this soothing feeling and knew he was ready to climax any second. He was surprised yet disappointed when he noticed Rosalina had stopped her actions. Opening his eyes, he stared down at Rosalina and gulped as he wondered what was going to be her next attempt. She smirked as she managed to remove his shoes and socks before pulling off his boxers and exposing his manhood to her view. She smiled, moving a bit down to the edge of her bed, lowering her face down to his member and stared at him while licking her lips. He instantly knew what was about to happen next.

Rosalina smirked and snaked her tongue out to lick around the tip of Mario's erected member. He whimpered silently at the feeling and already clutched the bedsheets in a tight grip. Rosalina continues, twirling her tongue over the head and placing her hand around his appendage. Her eyes closed and then suddenly, she engulfed his manhood into her warm mouth as Mario bit his lip in response.

Rosalina blushed and began gripping his length as she bobbed her head up and down on Mario's member at a steady rhythm. She moaned in muffled sounds, tasting every inch of his manhood while drool and spit escapes from her hot mouth and falls on his organ. He was somehow impressed with her performance as he expected her to be out of rhythm and inexperienced. A big jolt of pleasure was knocked into him when he felt Rosalina's hand rub around his undersack gently.

"Ahhh... Rosalina," Mario whispered out of breath, placing his gloved hand on her head.

She moaned again and stopped her sucking, twirling her wet tongue across his head and giving him and evil but alluring stare. Mario was a bit startled from her unexpected stare and remained speechless as she resumed to engulf him again. Her speed increased and Mario felt a tightness building up below him since he knew was going to be the result.

"Ughh, Rosalina I'm about to...," he mumbled.

Rosalina blushed madly since she already knew was about to occur and within seconds, Mario erupted his seed straight into the star princess' mouth as some leaked out from her mouth and spilled around his length and the bed sheets.

She withdrew her mouth from him and gazed into his tired eyes. He looked back at her filled mouth and watched her swallow his seed with one audible gulp.

"You taste yummy...," she spoke. She gasped to notice that after that strong climax, Mario was still erected and twitching for more. "And I see that you're not finished yet, hmmm?" She licked the remaining seed from him and giggled at the plumber. "Neither am I."

* * *

Night was falling back in the Mushroom Kingdom and Peach was now getting worried. Alone and sitting on the couch in the castle's living room, she checked the time and noticed it was 8:30 p.m., three hours since Mario left the kingdom.

"Where is he?" she asked herself in an annoyed tone. "I told him to don't keep me waiting." She crossed her arms and stood up from her seat. "Maybe I should go check on Daisy and see how she's doing."

She exited out from her castle and strolled over to Luigi's house. Arriving at his home she raised an eyebrow and wondered why all the lights around his home are off. She stopped at his closed front door and knocked gently. Realizing that no one has responded she knocked again and was confused to realize that the door still won't open. She peeked through the window and watched inside the dark house.

"Where the hell are they?"

She knocked aggressively this time and was relieved to hear the doorknob finally moving. The door opened and Luigi made his way through but opening the door slightly so Peach couldn't get a good glimpse inside.

"Oh, hello, Luigi," Peach greeted. "Um, where's your shirt?" she quired, staring at his exposed chest.

"Oh! Um..., yeah, well, it got very hot in here, so I took it off," he replied with a nervous chuckle.

Peach shuffled her eyebrows since she could feel the breeze of his indoor air conditioner brush past her face. "But your A.C. is on."

Luigi chuckled nervously again and rubbed the back of his head. "A.C.? What the hell are you talking about?"

Peach examined his lips and was surprised to notice that it was completely covered in faint pink lipstick. "Are you wearing lipstick?"

"O-O-Oh no it's u-um...juice! Yeah juice!," he stammered and smiled anxiously.

Peach shook her head. "Well, anyway, can I come in, I wanna check on Daisy. Is she alright?"

Before Luigi could answer, a hand popped out of nowhere and dug into the plumber's pants, causing both Peach and Luigi to gasp at this sudden action.

"Daddy, you're little girl is getting lonely," a familiar voice spoke in the background.

Peach's eyes flew open after hearing the voice. "Daisy?!" she cried.

"Peach?!" Daisy replied, showing her face to the surprised princess.

"Oh, boy," Luigi groaned awkwardly.

Daisy started coughing, trying her best to convince Peach that she is still sick. "Luigi, how could you leave me all alone in your room? You know I'm very sick and I need you!" she cried, faking another set of coughs. "I'll be waiting in your room for more of that 'treatment'.

After she left the area, Peach blinked twice and stared at the green plumber in complete silence

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go now," he said, breaking the silence and heading back inside as he quickly closed his door, finally locking it.

"Well, okay then," Peach remarked lightly, turning away and taking her leave. Arriving inside her castle, she plopped down onto her couch and began watching some T.V. "Please get back home sooner, Mario," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Mario and Rosalina were occupied on another kissing session and this time it was more heated than before. Rosalina's tongue quickly pushed inside Mario's mouth and mingled with him as she moaned deeply and cradled his face. After several minutes of passionate kissing, Rosalina parted her lips from him and narrowed her eyes, reaching behind herself.

"You comfortable?" she whispered in his ear lightly.

Mario nodded at her simple question as she smirked in response. Watching her hands fumble with something behind herself caused him to wonder but he stopped and his eyes popped open when he heard a quick unsnapping sound. Rosalina giggled seductively and instantly allowed her white bra to fall from her chest and threw it on the floor near the bed. Yes, Mario was astonished, her well developed D cup sized breasts was exposed to his view and he just stayed there completely dumbstruck.

"Mama mia...," he mumbled, staring at her mounds.

Rosalina blushed at his notice and smiled at him. "Are they too big for you?" she teased.

Mario nodded without hesitation, he didn't wanted to admit it but they were actually bigger than Peach's.

"Please touch them, Mario..."

Mario gulped and removed his gloves. He then placed a bare hand on her right breast, amazed to feel her cold bare skin. He started his way massaging her breast in a circular motion delicately, causing her to whimper in the air. Mario then placed another hand on her left breast and followed his movement as her moans increased in volume.

"Ahhh...Ohh yes, Mario," she moaned in bliss.

Mario struggled a smirk and without thinking, he pinched her erected nipples as the star princess squealed at his sudden attempt. Rosalina absolutely loved Mario's satisfying performance as she was becoming even more wet while he continues. Jolts of pleasure were being sent through her body as Mario pinches her stiff nipples more, placing her hands over his and closing her eyes.

"Oh, yes! Don't stop, Mario. Don't stop!"

Mario sat up and placed his mouth on Rosalina's hard left nipple, forcing her to squeal again. She bit her lip as she felt Mario continue to tease her right breast, pinching its nipple deeply. He suckled fervently on Rosalina's soft breast, feeling her place a hand on his head and pushed him more onto her. He switched to her next breast and copied his actions as his free hand moved to her left breast and caressed her skin. She was disappointed when she noticed Mario has stopped his actions, opening her eyes and staring down at him.

"I don't wanna do this anymore," he confessed, closing his eyes and feeling mortified by his actions.

"Oh, are you sure about that?" she asked him, moaning suddenly for some reason.

"Y-Yes I'm sure..."

"But Mario, you're hands says otherwise."

Mario quickly opened his eyes and cursed himself as he realized his two hands were placed on Rosalina's soft ass that was barely being covered by her white panties, squeezing her rear tightly after each second. She moaned again from this and nibbled Mario's neck.

"You're such a pervert," she whispered in his ear before blowing a cold breeze of air into it.

She gasped as she felt him trying to remove her panties and she assisted him, pulling off the damp underwear from off her toned legs. Now, she was completely nude. Blushing continuously, she straddled him and gave him a naughty wink as he gazed back at her. She raised her pelvis and grabbed a good hold of his member, positioning it under her moist opening. She rubbed the tip of his shaft against her and finally lowered herself onto his erection until every inch of his length was inside of her, joining them together. Mario groaned after feeling his length being enclosed by her very tight core.

Rosalina limply dropped her chest on his and began slowly rocking her hips onto him as she moaned softly. He held her hips and followed with her movements. She regained some strength and began roughly bouncing on his length, surprising him at her sudden take of dominance. The repeated sounds of speaking was heard from the large bed as they continue their strong actions of sex. Mario carelessly placed a hand on her right breast and massaged the area gently as Rosalina cried in pleasure.

"Ohhh, God yes! Play with them, Mario!" she cried, increasing her pace.

She slows down her speed and starts rocking him, going back and forth at a steady but slow motion. Mario was impressed at her actions and smirked at her, squeezing her plump breasts even more. Suddenly, the star princess could feel a tightness building up as she made her announcement.

"Mario...," she managed to speak. "Mario I'm cumming!"

"Ah me too!"

Within seconds, they both resulted in a quick orgasm as both their juices erupted and filled each other, crying out in ecstasy and happiness. Rosalina collapsed and dropped onto Mario chest, breathing heavily along with him.

"That was great, Mario...," Rosalina whispered breathlessly.

"Heh, I know," he replied, stroking her hair.

She smirked and edged up to whisper something in his ear. "But I'm not done yet." After those last words, she raised off of him and got on her hands and knees, showing her bare and bent over ass to him. Mario bit his lips while staring at her backside as his member quickly came back to life. "Please, Mario don't make me beg."

He wasted no time and positioned his stiff erection behind her ample rear before entering seconds later. Rosalina quickly gasped after feeling him penetrate her as she gripped her bedsheets. Mario held her hips and started to trust himself at a steady pace. Rosalina moaned and pushed herself back, wanting to feel more of him inside her.

"Ahhh Yes! Oh, yeah! Harder Mario!"

He continued, picking up his pace and pulling the end of her messy blonde hair for support. He enjoyed her moans of pleasure, reaching for one of her sweaty breasts and squeezed her roughly. She moaned again, clutching her sheets tighter as she could feel her climax coming soon.

"Ohhh, Mario I'm cumming again!"

After her last scream, she resulted in another orgasm and collapsed onto her bed, breathing continuously. Mario pulled out from her as well and turned her over roughly, now she was on her back. She was surprised at his sudden strength but blushed since she loves it when a man takes charge. "Ooh, Mario. I didn't know you were so strong," she stated in an alluring tone.

"You probably forget that I play sports," he replied with a devilish smirk on his face.

Rosalina nibbled on her index finger in a naughty way and winked at the plumber. "So what are you do to me?"

"You'll see." Mario was now above the horny princess and smashed his lips with hers, earning a soft moan from her as his tongue fought with hers once again. They soon parted and Mario spreads her legs as he positions his organ close to her wet lower lips. He rubbed his tip around her opening and chuckled evily as she whimpered silently.

"No, Mario please d-don't tease me," she pleaded.

He grinned and easily slid himself into her wet core, groaning as he once again felt her moist walls squeeze his member. He thrusts himself in and out of her core at a slow pace that was displeasing her already.

"No, Mario, faster. Go as fast as you can dammit!" she shouted desperately. He smirked again and pushed himself to a more faster speed, happy to hear sweet moans from her. "Mmmm... OH! Oh, yes! Yes! Harder!

Mario rested his upper body on her chest, feeling Rosalina wrap her arms behind him. She screamed his name and dug her nails into his back as he bites her neck in return. Mario's thrusts once again increased its speed as Rosalina's moans and cries became louder than before. After several minutes of sex in their missionary position they both could feel a final climax ready to happen.

"Rosalina!..."

"Yes, Mario I am too! Do it inside me!"

After their final words they both cried out in serious happiness, allowing their seed to spill onto the bedsheets while they both collapsed and listened to the repeated sounds of their rough breathing.

"Oh, Mario that was nice," Rosalina whispered as she snuggled up to him. "You're such an animal."

He chuckled and sniffed her hair. "I know."

"Mario..." she whispered, staring at him.

"Yes?"

"I... I love you..."

He smiled after hearing this and kissed her lips passionately for a good 8 minutes. "I love you too." He grabbed his cell phone to check the time and his eyes flew open at the time in front of him, 10:48 p.m. "Oh, crap! PEACH!" He leaped off from the bed and hurriedly dressed himself while Rosalina watches him, coving her nude body with her bedsheets.

After fully getting dressed, he makes his way to take his leave only to be stopped by the star princess. "Bye, Mario," she said with a wink. "Come back soon." He waved his goodbyes and headed outside, jumping into a nearby launch star finally being blasted off on his way back to Earth.

After landing in the front of Peach's Castle, he slowly strolls inside the dark castle, hoping not to get caught by the princess. He makes his way up to Peach's room and tiptoes inside. He noticed Peach already asleep on her large pink bed with her face turned away from him (much to his luck). He sighed in relief and slowly changes into his pajamas, making his way to the bed but as he got closer Peach's voice was heard.

"Don't even think about it. Take one your pillows and sleep your ass down on the couch tonight," she ordered.

"But Peach-"

"Now!"

Mario frowned and headed downstairs. Laying on the uncomfortable couch and ready to sleep, he received an unexpected text from Rosalina.

"Love you!"

Mario smiled at this and went to sleep, having dreams of him and the star princess as a loving couple.

**The End**

**Well, that's it everyone. I hope this lemon was worth your time and not some boring sex story. Dont forget to leave a review.**


End file.
